Wolf
by Araceil
Summary: Slash. Mokuba plans a party to hook his brother up but things don't go quite as planned when the Guest of Honour arrives with someone unexpected.


**WOLF**

_Jonouchi Katsuya/Harry Potter, slight onesided Kaiba Seto/Harry Potter_

* * *

When Kaiba Seto thought of one Jonouchi Katsuya, the most overwhelming word that leapt to mind was '_Mutt_'.

As an angry teenager, he'd taken great glee in tormenting his classmate, calling him various derogative terms and needling him relentlessly, and even attempting to have him and his friends killed as he allowed his pride to get the best of him. He remembered how, regardless of what he did, what his brother did, neither the Mutt nor Yuugi ever held it against him. Well... the Mutt did to a certain degree, but it never stopped him from trying to help, from saving Mokuba. And if Seto hadn't been so shaken up over the possibility of losing his younger brother, if he hadn't been so angry and guilty for not being there to protect him, he probably would have been thankful. But he wasn't.

He rarely gave thought to Yuugi, the Mutt and his rag-tag group of misfits these days, too busy with work, the Duel Academy and keeping Mokuba out of the Kaiba Corp mainframes. But his younger brother was getting better at hacking and he also seemed absolutely determined to set his older brother up with this one business man from England.

The man had assisted Kaiba Corporation in hunting down every last one of Gozaburou's Weapons' Dealing and underground facilities with an almost alarming skill, Mokuba had been quite taken with the young man – barely a year or so younger than Seto – who had been equally taken with his younger brother. Originally Seto had been highly concerned about their increasing amount of time spent together until his brother explained that the man had never even heard of Duel Monsters, nor had he ever played Monopoly or even a Video Game, so Mokuba had taken it upon himself to educate the Englishman.

Seto had doubted it, severely, until he actually witnessed his brother coaching the foreigner through _holding an X-box 360 handset_. And the man was still getting it wrong. It was then he wondered just what kind of upbringing this man had to mean he was so completely unfamiliar with gaming that he couldn't even hold a controller.

Now, of course, his younger brother was attempting to organise some kind of Birthday Party for his new friend and '_Soon to be Niichan – if Niisama ever gets up the balls to __**ask**_'. It was probably a good thing that the man was completely clueless and probably would recognise Seto's subtle flirting unless he had the words '_I am flirting with you_' stamped across his forehead.

Which was why the Mutt and co. were coming over.

Mokuba had called Yuugi and his friends over to help out and to introduce them to the Englishman whom he was hoping would agree to be his Niisama's boyfriend – of course as soon as this was mentioned Yuugi and Anzu were determined to show up and investigate this mystery man. Yuugi and his friends, while they had not kept in contact with Seto – owing to the fact that the eldest Kaiba refused to have anything to do with them and their shenanigans – but they had kept in touch with Mokuba who regularly assured them that no one's souls had been stolen, no Gozaburou's old business partners weren't trying to body steal from the Virtual World again and various other things.

Mokuba had even said that it would be alright for the Mutt to bring his fiancée. Seto only hoped the woman was better mannered than her other half.

* * *

Harry hummed, leaning against the motorbike, "Are you sure about this Katsuya? I mean, they're your friends, I wouldn't want to get in the way," he explained self consciously, scruffing a hand through his unruly black hair.

Jonouchi laughed as he slid his flat keys into his back pocket, leaning over to press a kiss against his fiancé's lips, "Yuug's been dying to meet you ever since he found out about us. He was rather irritated that he hadn't met you before I popped the question," the blond told him, rubbing the back of his head in remembrance, Yuugi knew how to wield a mean skillet. "As for the others, they're even more interested in meeting you – not Blue Eyes so much, he probably couldn't care less. Just be prepared for a few Mutt or leash jokes when you get to the Hairball's place. He's a difficult man to get along with at the best of times."

Harry chuckled as the taller blond climbed onto his bike and passed him a helmet, "Sounds like one of my Business Partners. I've got a meeting with him in a few hours so I'll probably have to steal your bike to get there in time," he said, pulling the helmet on and swinging on behind the blond.

"Sure, I'll grab a lift home with Yuug. Just bring her back in one piece, I know how you drive."

Harry thumped him on the shoulder, "You love the way I drive. Shut up, bitch."

Jonouchi laughed and gunned the engine, Harry muttering various unkind words about the Bodyguard as he drove off to this mysterious Blue Eyes's place – if Harry hadn't been one hundred percent certain that Katsuya was head over heels for him then he may have gotten a little jealous over the apparent petname this sour-tempered man from his youth had been given. As it was he just brushed it off as another one of his lover's Katsuya-isms.

The journey passed in silence as they were driving too fast for any substantial conversation, apparently this Blue Eyes lived in a rather large family estate on the outskirts of Domino. Harry could only sigh, why did rich people feel the need to flaunt their cash like that? Even Seto had that problem, constantly inviting him out to expensive restaurants that he would have never set foot in of his own free will, but still, business was business as as long as the Kaiba Corp CEO was paying then Harry didn't care. Fabulously filthy rich he may have been, but he was stingy son of a bitch who would have preferred a McDonalds with Katsuya to a 5 star restaurant with _anyone_.

They paused briefly and he was aware of Katsuya speaking to someone, they must have been at the gates, he took a brief glance around, thinking nothing of the insanely ornate iron wrought gates with the initial K painted in gold. He refrained from smirking though as his mind flashed to Seto against his will, that was so something he could see the other man getting, very big, very imposing and dramatic to the extreme. Something designed to flaunt the cash but keep others at a distance – like those ridiculous gravity defying trench coats he always wore. He swore it was either very clever wire work of a fuck ton of starch. That or he secretly had a Wizard enchant them to flare out just so – kind of like his old Potions Professor.

Harry refrained from laughing but Katsuya could feel his body shaking with mirth and glanced back at him in curiosity as the gates trundled open, he shrugged off his lover's inexplicable laughter as he drove up the insanely long driveway to Kaiba Mansion.

Already he could see Mokuba and the rest of the Gang stood at the door waiting for him, Anzu was bouncing up and down in excitement and Mai had her arms folded under her ample corseted cleavage. Briefly, very briefly, because he knew that if Harry had the slightest inkling as to the direction of his thoughts he would find himself sleeping in the hallway for the next three weeks, how his lover would look in a corset and a miniskirt like that. He had to quickly turn his mind to other things before his libido ran away with him – that image was hotter than he thought it would be.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi called, jumping down the stairs to greet him, he had grown taller and broadened out, his face lost the babyfat that clung to him and now he looked a lot more like Atem than any of them had been anticipating.

"Jono!" Ah, there was Honda, one arm around Otagi – or would that be Honda now as well? The two of them had gotten married last year so he wasn't quite certain who had taken what name, or if there had been any name taking at all. Civil Partnerships had been approved in Japan all of about three years ago but the laws and stipulations on the whole thing still made his head spin, hence why he and Harry were having their Ceremony done in England where things were much simpler and his mountain of soon to be brother in laws could afford the taxi fare to the ceremony. Plus, the soon to be mother in law, Molly, wasn't in any fit state for long distance travelling.

"Yuugi!" he greeted with a laugh, barely having time to pull his helmet off before he had an armful of hairball, Yuugi was quickly followed by everyone else who didn't really give either of them a chance to climb off the bike or for Harry to even get his helmet off before he had Anzu on one arm and Otogi feeling up his arms and exclaiming over how the guy actually had some nice muscle tone going on there.

"C'mon guys! Let us at least get off the damn bike!" Jonouchi exclaimed, laughing as he knuckled Honda's skull into submission, Yuugi still attached to his waist – Hairball hadn't seen him for several months so it wasn't unexpected for him to be clingy now that they were within breathing space of each other.

Eventually everyone drew back, just as Kaiba finally reached the doorway and stood glaring at them – though it may have been Jonouchi's imagination but was that a look of surprise on his face?

"Right, since you're all here, may as well get the introductions over with. Everyone this is my fiancé," the blond said, gesturing to his better half as the young man was finally able to pull his helmet off, "Harry, this is everyone."

The green eyed man grinned and waved at the Kaiba brothers, "Ha, looks like I won't be having to steal your bike later," he told the blond, completely oblivious to the look of shock on both brother's faces as he looked to his fiancé.

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm supposed to be having that meeting with Seto," he explained, pointing to the now composed brunet who was watching them with narrowed icy blue eyes.

Jonouchi glanced up at old Blue Eyes and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist when he caught the familiar look in the CEO's eyes, "Huh, well I feel stupid. Here I thought I could brag that I know the CEO of Kaiba Corp and it turns out you've been having lunch with him for the past couple of weeks."

"Really?" Yuugi asked, his eyes widening as he glanced back at Mokuba who had paled slightly.

Harry nodded, "Yup. I've been helping Seto ferret out any remainders of the old Kaiba Corp, and Mokuba's been introducing me to Duel Monsters and other games."

"Introducing?" Anzu asked in surprise.

Harry nodded, "Yup. I had a very sheltered upbringing." Jonouchi scowled and tightened his grip on Harry's waist at that, he knew damn well it wasn't so much sheltered as fucking abusive even if Harry never actually told him, he'd had more than enough first hand experience of it himself to know the signs when he saw them. "I didn't even know what Duel Monsters were until Katsuya came swaggering over in a bar to try and chat me up. He was absolutely horrified that I had no idea who he was. He then proceeded to get very drunk and try to explain it before giving up half way through and dragging me off so he could get a tattoo."

Anzu spluttered, "Tattoo? Where? What?" she exclaimed.

Harry laughed, "Its a wolf, I think he was going for a Silver Fang but the tattoo artist was just as unfamiliar with Duel Monsters as I was. Its on his shoulder."

Mai grinned at this, "Really now?" she asked before linking her arm with Harry's and pulling him away from his fiancé, "I think you and I need to have a nice, long, embarrassing chat about what Tsuya-chan's been up to since he left for England." Jonouchi groaned in a mixture of panic and horror as Harry grinned mischievously.

"Of course, of course, as long as you tell me some equally embarrassing details of life _before_ England."

Yuugi patted his friend on the shoulder sympathetically, "Well, it looks like they'll be fast friends."

Jonouchi gave him a defeated look.

* * *

**And that's Wolf finished – I feel a ****little**** bad for Kaiba here but that's the way life is. You find your perfect man only to find out that someone else got to him first.**


End file.
